Importantes Tradiciones
by Sabastu
Summary: Erza tomó con más fuerza de la necesaria la taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos, no le importó que el calor casi quemara sus palmas porque necesitaba de esa distracción para evitar que su atención se desviara al apuesto hombre de cabello azul. [ Jerza ] [ AU ] Regalo fluff de Navidad. ¡Felices Fiestas! *w*)/


**.**

* * *

 **.**

Ya que debo alegrarme estos solitarios días con algo, pues, ¡Que mejor que fluff navideño! ***w*)/**

Desde ya les deseo una unas felices fiestas y que la pasen junto a sus seres queridos, valoren mucho eso si tienen esa oportunidad, lamentablemente yo tengo a toda mi familia muy lejos este año. xd ¡Disfruten y sean felices! **NwN/**

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**

 ***w*)/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima a quien agradezco de corazón por haber creado a mi OTP. La historia sencilla y llena de miel es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **+~+ Importantes Tradiciones +~+**

* * *

 **.**

Intentaba evitar mirarlo pero sus ojos eran traidores.

 _Ese alguien aceleraba su corazón._

Erza tomó con más fuerza de la necesaria la taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos, no le importó que el calor casi quemara sus palmas porque necesitaba de esa distracción para evitar que su atención se desviara al apuesto hombre de cabello azul que en ese momento llegaba con más snacks al círculo en el suelo que se había formado junto al árbol de navidad en la casa de Ultear, casa a la que había terminado yendo por causa de Mirajane quien le pidió que fuese a dejar un pastel de navidad que Ultear le había encargado para esa Noche Buena; y, como su amiga aún tenía que preparar la cena familiar, Erza aceptó, después de todo ella no iba a celebrar ese día puesto que era tradición de su madre solo celebrar una opulenta cena especial el mismo día de navidad.

 _Y entonces pasó lo inevitable._

Llegó a dejar el pastel, y dentro de la casa estaban Meredy, Kinana y Ultear, quienes la invitaron a quedarse un rato con ellas, casi dice que no, pero el chocolate tradicional que Meredy le ofreció fue demasiado tentador como para negarse.

 _¿No era acaso irrespetuoso negarse ante las tradiciones?_

Pues para Erza sí lo era.

Así que entró a disfrutar de esa tradición de Noche Buena y después ayudó a preparar una pequeña celebración que iban a tener, todo iba perfecto, hasta que tres palabras salieron de la boca de Meredy y parecieron resonar en toda la sala:

― **Jellal vendrá hoy.**

 _El corazón de Erza se detuvo._

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había observado de inmediato la puerta principal, como si _él_ hubiese sido invocado y de inmediato fuese a aparecer, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que las tres mujeres intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.

No.

 _Claro que no._

Ella solo pensaba en que el hombre del que se había enamorado desde hacía casi dos años y que no veía hacia medio año estaba por llegar.

 _Un hombre que se había comprometido hacía tres meses._

Algo que aún le dolía pensar, y más aún, algo que no quería enfrentar.

― **Yo… creo que debo ir a preparar la cena** ―Erza se levantó del banquillo alto del desayunador en donde habían estado conversando para retirarse del peligro, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió, su corazón se detuvo de nuevo y casi suspira de alivio al ver que era Macbeth el que entraba.

― **¡Feliz Noche Buena!** ―saludó a todos para luego bostezar―. **Traigo un par de regalos conmigo** ―dijo pasándole una bolsa de tela a Ultear, vidrio contra vidrio sonó y Erza supo que el regalo era alcohol―. **¡Oh, Erza! Necesito hablar contigo** ―Macbeth se sentó al lado de una extrañada pelirroja mientras Ultear sacaba con una sonrisa las botellas de vino.

― **¿Conmigo?**

― **Sí, sí, contigo. Mira, estoy por escribir un guión para un concurso de teatro** ―los ojos de Erza se iluminaron al instante―, **y bueno, quiero escribir algo con una espada mágica como centro, y no tengo idea de eso, y sé que tú estás chiflada por esas cosas así que dame datos interesantes sobre espadas para inspirarme.**

Erza no lo dudó ni por un momento.

Ni mucho menos cuando Ultear le pasó un vaso con recién entibiado vino especiado que iba perfecto con la fría noche decembrina y con la bandeja de pastelillos que ―estratégicamente― Meredy puso frente a ella.

 _Una Erza distraída era lo que buscaban._

El tema de teatros y espadas la hizo olvidarse por completo de _ese_ _alguien_ que había hecho su corazón detenerse, por eso, cuando la puerta se abrió y un viento frío entró, todo su cuerpo se tensó y su piel se puso de gallina.

 _No por el viento frío, si no, por la voz._

En especial porque había quedado sola ya que Kinana le pidió ayuda a Macbeth para algo que no escuchó bien por estar pendiente de la voz alegre de Jellal que se mezclaba con el ruidoso latir de su corazón.

― **Lamento llegar tarde** ―dijo él dejando sus maletas en un roncón de la sala― **. La autopista principal estaba congestionada. ¡Vaya como hace frío!** ―Erza escuchó a todos saludar a Jellal entre bromas y alegres saludos de "Feliz Navidad", y cuando fue su turno para voltearse a verlo, su cuerpo solo hizo girar su banquillo y sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa y el sonido extraño que no estaba segura si sonó a un _hola_.

 _¿Había dicho hola, verdad?_

― **¿Cocoa?** ―Jellal subió una ceja extrañado, un atisbo de sonrisa traviesa se formaba en sus labios y un brillo divertido hacía un juego de color en sus siempre intrigantes ojos avellana.

Y Erza sintió su corazón acelerarse.

 _Eso era increíblemente injusto para ella._

Pero ella no era una mujer que se dejara vencer ni por sus miedos ni por sus nervios, así que aunque había dicho "cocoa" en lugar de "hola" aún podía salir impune de esa vergonzosa situación.

 _¡Claro que podía!_

― **¡Cocoa! ¡Para el frío!** ―improvisó ofreciéndole el vaso en sus manos―. **Y-y… ¡Feliz Navidad!** orgullosa de sí misma por su don de improvisación que cultivó en un curso de teatro un verano en la universidad, Erza se felicitó a sí misma.

― **Oh, gracias. Feliz Navidad para ti también,** _ **Scarlet**_ ―enfatizó lo último, recordando el apodo cariñoso que ella adoraba y que él le había puesto por el color de su cabello, para luego sonreírle de tal manera que el hoyuelo en su mejilla se mostró en todo su esplendor y Erza rezó para que no sintiera como sus manos temblaron al darle el vaso―. **¡Salud!**

― **S-salud…** ―respondió lo más serena que pudo mientras lo veía tomar de su vaso.

 _¿Contaría eso como un beso indirecto?_

 _«¿¡Por qué pienso en algo como eso!?»_ Se regañó.

― **Ummm…** ―Jellal miró el vaso y luego a Erza―. **¿Sabes? Juraría que esta cocoa sabe a vino especiado…**

 _Oh…_

 _¡OHH!_

 _¡OHHHHH!_

La cara de Erza se volvió del color de su cabello, había olvidado por completo que en su vaso no había ninguna cocoa.

 _Y ahora que lo recordaba, ella había fallado miserablemente ese curso de teatro._

Por suerte para ella, la respuesta que debía dar no la tuvo que dar ya que la puerta volvió a abrirse trayendo consigo a Erik y a Sawyer quienes de inmediato fueron a donde Jellal para reclamarle porque no detuvo el taxi en el que venía cuando los vio cerca del supermercado, a lo que Jellal solo atinó a disculparse falsamente y totalmente divertido por haberlos hecho caminar hasta allí.

Y luego de eso, más personas fueron llegando, personas con las que Erza se escudó para evitar quedar a solas con él, personas con las que Erza pudo contar para distraer a Jellal y mantenerse alejada de esa sonrisa y de esos ojos que cuando hacían contacto con su propia mirada parecían querer decirle algo que no podía ser verdad.

 _No ahora que él estaba comprometido._

Y por eso ahora estaba allí, sentada lo más alejada de él en ese círculo en el suelo que habían formado frente al árbol de navidad de Ultear, con una taza de cocoa caliente en las manos tratando de no recordar como lo conoció un día en que el auto de Jellal se averió cerca de su casa y entre los dos, luego de tres horas de risas y quedar llenos de grasa, lograron hacerlo andar.

Nunca imaginó que al día siguiente lo volvería a ver en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Meredy, después de todo no sabía más que su nombre, pero si sabía que desde ese momento sintió que él era, de alguna manera… _especial_.

 _O al menos para ella lo era._

Y cuando Jellal se convirtió en alguien asiduo en su vida al mudarse cerca y asistir a su misma universidad, Erza supo que ese sentir que tuvo al conocer a ese extraño del auto estropeado no había sido erróneo.

Le encantaba estar con Jellal, hablar con él, escucharlo hablar de las cosas que lo apasionaban o de las que le molestaban, oírlo y hacerlo reír y conocer más y más de él, incluso cosas difíciles en su vida que de cierta manera se asemejaban a las de ella, y tal vez por eso permitió que él también conociese esas cosas de ella, sus miedos y tristezas incluidas.

 _Con Jellal se sentía ser ella misma por completo._

La Erza tímida y algo torpe, la Erza que a veces hacía berrinches como una niña y de vez en cuando estaba demasiado cansada para aparentar ser la persona fuerte que todos solían ver y creer que era, aunque para Jellal ella si era así de fuerte.

 _Se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión._

Pero ella estaba segura de que no lo era, porque si de verdad fuese esa mujer fuerte y determinada, no habría dudado en decirle todo lo que sentía por él el día en que Jellal le habló de su beca y del viaje que haría a otro continente y del que apenas ahora regresaba.

Si hubiese sido tan valiente como todos creían, habría contestado todas sus llamadas, y sus mensajes, en lugar de dar excusas para prácticamente dejar de comunicarse con él.

 _Si hubiese sido esa Erza que él creía que era, Jellal no estaría comprometido con otra ahora._

― **¡Entonces!** ―la voz de Ultear la sacó de esos pensamientos que estaban a punto de hacerla perder su temple y llorar, así que en su lugar bebió un largo trago del chocolate en sus manos―. **¡Empecemos con la tradición de Noche Buena! ¡Es hora de "Verdad o Reto"! ¡Empieza Sorano!**

― **Verdad** ―dijo con aire de superioridad acomodándose su sedoso cabello casi plateado.

― **¿Cuántas cirugías plásticas crees que te harás este nuevo año?** ―Sawyer fue rápido para formular su pregunta pero más rápido fue el zapato que casi destroza su nariz.

― **¡Tú madre será quien ocupará de cirugías plásticas!** ―le gritó y todos rompieron a reír.

Ese fue solo el inicio del juego.

 _Un juego que Ultear propuso solo para llegar a su objetivo._

Sus labios pintados de rojo se estiraron traviesos.

― **Jellal…** ―el aludido aún se reía del brebaje ―posiblemente tóxico― que Erik le dio a beber como reto a Macbeth y que lo había enviado a vomitar al baño luego de maldecirlo a él y a sus futuras generaciones―. **¿Verdad o reto?** ―la sonrisa de Ultear lo hizo sentir un escalofrío en toda su espina dorsal así que no sopesó su respuesta.

 _Tal vez debió hacerlo._

 _Tal vez fue mejor que no lo hiciese._

― **Verdad.**

Y entonces la sonrisa de Ultear aumentó.

 _Y ya era muy tarde para cambiar de parecer._

― **Veamos…** ―Ultear se llevó una larga uña a su barbilla fingiendo meditar, luego, en un movimiento rápido de sus ojos observó a Erza y luego a él, Jellal pensó por un momento que esa bruja de cabello azabache había manipulado el tiempo porque sintió que sus labios y el sonido ocurrieron en cámara lenta―. **¿Es verdad que el gran amor de tu vida fue una chica que te ayudó a arreglar tu auto?**

En ese momento, inevitablemente, la mirada de Jellal se aposentó en Erza, la mujer que lo había estado evitando desde que se fue por causa de la beca.

 _La mujer dueña de su corazón._

La mujer de mejillas sonrojadas que le observaba como lo observó el día que se despidió de él en el aeropuerto.

― **Sí…** ―contestó, incapaz de mentir, incapaz de guardarse una verdad tan grande de nuevo. Una verdad que quiso decirle antes de partir aquel día pero que se guardó porque no consideraba justo dejar a Erza luego de confesarle algo así.

 _Porque no habría sido justo hacerla esperar por él._

― **Debo irme…** ―la pelirroja se tomó el resto de la cocoa de un solo trago, dejó la taza y se encaminó a toda prisa a la puerta, ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de que salió sin abrigo si no hubiese sido por la cálida mano que la sostuvo del antebrazo, no se habría dado cuenta de la diferencia de temperaturas dentro y fuera de la hermosamente decorada casa de Ultear si no hubiese sido por la manera en que la sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas cuando vio quien fue quien la detuvo.

― **Erza, espera…** ―el Jellal que la sostenía se veía decidido y tímido, y eso la hizo querer soltarse y correr, pero su cuerpo no la obedeció―. **Perdóname…**

― **N-no tienes por qué pedirme perdón.**

― **Claro que sí** ―el agarre en su brazo se suavizó y se acercó a ella un par de pasos hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia―. **No debiste enterarte de lo que sentía por ti de esta manera** ―Erza negó pero él igual continuó―, **debí decírtelo, desde que entendí mis sentimientos por ti. Lo siento…**

― **E-está bien…** ―Erza intentó mostrarse tranquila pero sus ojos se humedecieron ahora que se daba cuenta que ella podría haber tenido una oportunidad con él―, **yo… yo tampoco dije nada…** ―sus mejillas se sintieron más calientes al ver las de Jellal enrojecer.

― **Entonces tú también…** ―soltó una carcajada extrañada―, **siempre pensé que solo imaginaba lo que deseaba… quería ver… ¿Soy un idiota, cierto?** ―suspiró y la soltó.

― **Supongo que ambos lo somos** ―Erza sonrió con tristeza, ambos lo habían sido y por eso ahora…

 _¿Ahora?_

 _¿Ahora qué podían hacer ahora si uno de ellos ya estaba comprometido?_

― **Si sigues sintiendo lo mismo, yo…** ―la peli-escarlata se sorprendió al ver a Jellal a centímetros de su rostro, inclinándose hacia ella―, **quiero que sepas que yo tamb-**

― **¡NO!** ―Erza puso sus manos sobre su boca en el momento en que el azulado estuvo por besarla―. **¡NO PODEMOS!**

― **¿No?** ―Jellal se separó de ella sintiendo su corazón partirse en pedazos, era su culpa, alguien como Erza no merecía a alguien cobarde como él, debió de darse por vencido cuando ella dejó de contestar sus mensajes―. **Entiendo... lo siento.**

Erza bajó la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

― **No, yo lo siento…** ―sus manos se cerraron en puños―. **No debí quedarme aquí en cuanto supe que vendrías, sin importar cuanto quería verte de nuevo, yo… debí olvidar esto que sentía en cuanto supe que estabas comprometido.**

Finalmente una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

Justo cuando escuchaba a Jellal reírse.

 _¿Pero qué demonios?_

― **No puedo creer que esa mentira haya llegado hasta ti…** ―lo escuchó decir intentando controlar la extraña diversión en su voz―. **Y perdón por reírme** ―dijo de pronto apenado―. **Es que me cuesta creer que esa mentira cruzara el continente.**

― **¿E-eh?** ―Erza subió su mirada hacia él, alarmando a Jellal al ver la lagrima que escapó de su control.

― **De verdad que soy un idiota…** ―murmuró para sí acercándose a ella y secando su rostro con el pañuelo que traía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, los dedos de su otra mano inevitablemente terminaron enredándose en los mechones escarlata que estaban sobre uno de sus hombros―, **lo siento, no debí reírme, yo no deb-** ―Erza detuvo su mano con el pañuelo y su disculpa nerviosa.

― **¿A-a qué te refieres con mentira?**

― **Lo de que me había comprometido** ―intentó explicarle abochornado―, **fue una mentira que dije para que mi supervisor de tesis dejará de andar haciendo de casamentero para mí con sus conocidas.**

― **¿Casamentero?**

― **Sí, bueno…** ―Jellal soltó un largo suspiro―. **Mi supervisor de tesis se llama Richard, tiene una obsesión por esas cosas, todo el tiempo me presentaba mujeres para que tuviese citas porque insistía en que parecía desanimado y necesitaba de alguien a mi lado** ―el azulado la observó con timidez―, **admito que eso era verdad, pero era a ti a quien quería… a mi lado…**

Erza apenas pudo respirar.

― **Así que para que dejara de insistir le dije que yo ya estaba comprometido, y bueno, le mostré algunas de las fotos que nos tomamos hace tiempo, las que tengo en mi móvil, y él me creyó…**

― **¿Tú las conservas, esas fotos?** ―le preguntó, recordando esas salidas con Jellal en donde de vez en cuando se tomaban alguna foto juntos o se la tomaban sus amigos para luego intentar molestarlos, ella también las conservaba como un tesoro.

Él asintió adorablemente apenado, probablemente pensando en lo mismo que ella.

― **¿Y él te creyó?**

― **Así fue…**

― **¿Te creyó a pesar de ser tan mal mentiroso?** ―continuó incrédula.

Jellal no pudo evitar reírse.

― **Lo hizo, pero supongo que** ―le sonrió con timidez―, **cuando se lo dije, estaba siendo realmente sincero en cuanto a lo que sentía por la** _ **persona**_ **que hice pasar por mi** _ **prometida**_ **…** ―Jellal se desacomodó el cabello, se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos―. **Scarlet, sé que hemos pasado mucho tiempo lejos uno del otro, pero lo que siento no ha cambiado. Hoy cuando te vi sentí que todo tenía sentido de nuevo, no pensé que te vería aquí, mi idea era ir a buscarte a tu casa luego de ver a los chicos y recuperar mi auto que dejé a cuidado de Ultear, intenté hablarte pero sentía que no querías y decidí dejar esta conversación para un lugar con menos personas alrededor, pero, la verdad es q-**

― **Estamos bajo un muérdago…** ―dijo ella de pronto, interrumpiendo su discurso sincero que había requerido de todo su valor para superar el miedo latente de perderla a ella para siempre.

― **¿Eh?** ―parpadeó sin entender.

― **Que estamos bajo un muérdago, Jellal…** ―repitió con las mejillas teñidas de un hermoso carmín, soltando una de sus manos y señalando la decoración sobre ellos―, **antes de decirme lo que tengas que decirme, debemos cumplir con… la** _ **tradición**_ **…** ―soltó lo último en un murmullo apenado.

Y entonces él entendió.

 _Y más que entender, actuó._

Cuando Jellal se inclinó hacia ella mientras sus brazos la atraían hacia él, las manos de ella se enredaron en su sedoso cabello azulado, y cuando sus labios contactaron los suyos, el frío de la poca nieve que caía en esa Noche Buena dejó de existir por completo.

Perdón, nuevos inicios y amor.

 _Eso también era tradición en esas fechas._

Y así la respuesta estuvo más que clara para ambos.

… _Y también para los chismosos que espiaban desde una ventana…_

 **.**

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Sus reviews animan a continuar.**

 **NwN**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Waaa~ xD Soy ñoña, eso y escribir un fic en Navidad lleno de fluff también es una tradición. xDDD

Espero les haya gustado, y de nuevo,

¡Que pasen unas hermosas e increíbles fiestas con todas las personas que quieren y aman! *w*/

PD: Crucemos los dedos para que Mashima nos regale algo para Navidad (¿) QwQ

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
